


Foreign Bodies (Edit)

by bumblebitch



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebitch/pseuds/bumblebitch
Summary: An edited, expanded, and cleaned-up version of the original. Hope you enjoy!





	

Foreign Bodies by Aidan Ford

Lucas looks at the clock on his phone. 

February 8, 2011. 8:47am.

It starts out just like any other day. Wake up, things happen. Go to bed, get shaken up for more things to happen. This happens almost daily for people like Lucas Grayson, his sister Angel Grayson, his good friend Trevor McLaren and Lucas’ secret crush Skylar Bivins. Lately everything’s been the same, things happen every day. The first thing that was done was a video call being made to Elaine Grayson, Lucas and Angel’s single mother.

“Hello?” 

“Hello!” She greets them with a smile and energy present in her voice.

“Hi!” Angel tries to match her energy. 

“How are you?”

“Same old, same old. Crazy things go down and we go see what’s up,” He says with boredom evident in his voice. 

“Good, good. Just checking in. Love you!”

And the video chat cut out. 

As usual, things happen. 

The television is on in the background. Reports of strange writings and bodies turning up out of the ordinary drive them to see what is going on. As they walked along the paths the reports described, Lucas thought to himself. We shouldn’t be doing this, but the police around here are slow as hell. If anyone should be finding out what’s going on, it should be them. We shouldn't have to do their job for them.

They stop in the woods nearby the house they’ve lived in for a few years. And all of a sudden, Trevor spots something out of the ordinary.

“What is this?”

He ends up finding a few dead bodies with strange markings engraved into their flesh. Trevor then noticed a can of spray paint roll out of the corner. They turn the corner only to find a warehouse with the aforementioned symbols spray painted on it and Seto Kureshima sitting on a damaged chair. 

Lucas froze. Seto was a foreign exchange student from Kyoto who he went to high school with. He was always calm and reserved. Never spoke unless spoken to. There was no way that could be him.

But Lucas knew. He saw it in his face.

“Who are you?” He says with venom Trevor could almost feel.

“You know exactly who I am and you know exactly why we’re here,” Lucas says, gesturing to the dead bodies littering the room.

“I know why you’re here and I really don’t care.”

“Well, you should.”

“Well, I don’t.”

They argued back and forth when Angel cut in. 

“Can you two shut up? What matters now is-”

The room darkens. The lights come on and Seto is right behind Lucas with a devious grin.

Skylar felt a chill up her spine. She swore she'd been in this situation before. He better not turn around of he doesn't want to start something, she says to herself. 

“Your move,” Seto says with determination. 

Lucas had zero idea how to respond. And as he turned around Seto trips him. As he falls to the ground, a thought struck him.

So that's how we're doing this. Fine then.

“So you want to start fights just because you're mad someone caught you red handed. Alright then,” he says as he jumps to his feet.

Within seconds, a physical fight breaks out. Skylar and company rushed to the side, as she looked on in shock.

“What the hell are you doing? Stop!”

But they couldn't They bloodied each other   
until Seto had Lucas on the ground, bleeding from cuts in his face and under his sleeves, strangely. Seto spotted a tear in his shirt and ripped it clean off. 

Nobody was prepared for what happened next.

A black half-tank top was under his shirt. He lifted Lucas up and punched him in the side of his abdomen, and he fell with a scream.

That half-tank was unmistakably a breast binder. And as Seto looked down at him, he saw someone different. 

“Valerie?”

Lucas thought the worst. Dear god, he knows my name, he thought.

Skylar was shocked, her eyes fixed on Lucas’ body, his breast binder barely hanging off his chest. Long cuts all down the insides of his arms. 

Lucas struggled to his feet and is met with a shocked stare from Skylar. He saw a perfect storm of hurt, shock, confusion, anger, and betrayal in her eyes. She saw fear, shame, anxiety, embarrassment and femininity in his. Seto stared from afar dumbfounded. 

And he had a second to react before Lucas stepped back to him. He got defensive, ready to finish the job. 

Until he collapsed to the ground and what they could've sworn was a green bottle roll out from behind him.

Seto opened his eyes, his vision blurred, to the sight of Lucas's hand extended down to him. He took it and pulled himself up to the sight of a bloodied Lucas and his shocked entourage. He dared not break the silence until. 

“Is it really-”

“Yes, it's me, Seto.”

He rubbed his eyes and was slurring his words.

“Sorry for that. I was a more than a little out of it.”

“I can see that,” Lucas replied, sarcstically. He pulls an a bottle of absinthe from a ledge on the wall.

“I can explain.”

Seto tried to laugh it off but quickly stopped when he heard a knock on the outside wall.

“I don’t think there’s any need for that,” a voice says.

The police later arrived and Seto was arrested and given 15 years for multiple counts of murder and ordered to undergo rehab for what turned out to be an absinthe addiction. For the whole walk home, they didn't discuss it.

They discussed nothing. 

Trevor was shocked. He knew Valerie from when they were little up until that night. He thought she died that night, and had zero idea he was right in front of him. 

Skylar felt heartbroken and betrayed. Back then, they were pretty much sisters. They had everything in common and could tell each other anything. But she couldn't tell her this. She understood, but she didn't. 

Lucas shut himself in his room that night, not coming out and letting nobody else in. He lied there, staring at the ceiling with tears running silently down his face, two words circling around his head…

They know.

He heard Angel banging on the door, obviously worried. 

“Lucas Grayson, open this door right now! Don’t make me put you on suicide watch!”

“Will you relax? I’m not going to kill myself!”

He tried getting her off his back, but she wouldn't let up.

“You expect me to believe that? That’s exactly what Valerie said six years ago THIS WEEK!”

“Right! Valerie said that! Not me! She's gone now and I'm here! Get used to it!”

Angel let out a groan of anger and walked away. But what she said remained.

Thirteen years ago, on May 22, 2005, Valerie Grayson attempted suicide in the bathroom of the house that she lived in with her sister and her mother. Nobody really knows it, but Valerie Grayson did die that night, and Lucas rose from her ashes and took her place.

He laid there with the television on in the background, not paying attention to it. He was terrified. What am I going to say? What are they going to say? All of this became too much and he thought the best thing to do would be to sleep it off. 

But his mind didn’t care what he wanted anymore. All the while emotions swirled within his head.

Anger  
Fear  
Weakness  
Dysphoria  
Embarrassment  
Worthlessness  
Anxiety  
Depression  
Disbelief  
Shame

Finally, they subsided to a degree that he could close his eyes and let the darkness take him……..

The alarm clock goes off as Lucas wakes up. He hits the snooze button and walks to the living room only to find Skylar sitting on a recliner staring directly into his eyes.

“We need to talk about something,” she said with heartbreak in her eyes.

“What do you mean by-”

She cut him off with as much venom as she could muster.

“You know exactly what I mean by that.”

The room is silent. Lucas swore he could feel the tension in the air. This, he thought, can not end well.

“What happened back there?”

“You saw my binder, didn’t you?”

“I heard him say your name, too.”

He locked up and went wide-eyed. He had known Skylar since they were little, but disappeared for a while after the suicide attempt to heal, physically and mentally. In that time, Skylar went years thinking that Valerie was dead and that they (Valerie and Lucas) were different people.

“Are you really-”

“It's me, Sky.”

Skylar’s mouth dropped open. Val was alive this whole time. As who he wanted to be.

Lucas removes his hair elastic and hangs his head. Skylar holds his head up and   
States into his face.

When she looked at him, she saw her.

She slaps him hard across the face.

Lucas recoiled in pain. “What was that for?”

“For making me think you were dead! How do you expect me to go years not knowing you were right fucking there in front of me, and just go ‘Hey, I lived,’ and expect me to not react at all? How could you? I thought you loved me!” She screamed at him, near tears.

He stayed silent.

“Why would you keep this from me?”

“How was I supposed to know if you would be against it or not?’

“The only thing I am against is you thinking I would hate you for something like this. We were together initially because I told you I was bi and thai I was interested in you!” 

Angel walks into the room with a worried smile on her face.

“She knew, didn't she? She had to have known, she's your sister.”

“Of course I knew. how would I not? He is my brother, after all.”

“See? If she's been with him every day in his life, she'd obviously know something's up,” Trevor interjected. 

“But he’s my brother, and I love him regardless. He still loved me the same when I told him I was gay.”

“You're gay?”

Angel nods with a nervous expression. 

“Why would you-”

“Same reason as him.” She cuts Trevor off in haste. 

Skylar raised an eyebrow “And the scars?”

Lucas froze. Out of all the subjects he wanted to avoid this was the one he was terrified of the most. 

Skylar brings her hands to her face and tears form once he rolls up his sleeves, revealing numbers scratched into his arms. 12/15/1990 on his right arm, and 5/22/2005 on the left. 

“Oh my god.”

Lucas turned to Skylar and spoke.

“I was scared, Skylar. I've known you since we were little and I know it hit you hard when you got the call and thought I was dead. I'm sorry I hid this from you.”

And his arms were full of Skylar in three seconds. Sitting there, two friends, long thought to be apart forever, were together again, in a way that nobody could have seen coming. They were something more now. 

“But I feel like something’s missing,” he said.

“And what's that?”

“A girlfriend,” he said with a smirk. 

Skylar fails to hold back a smile. “I think I can help you with that.”

And they kissed. Trevor and Angel watched on from the corner of the room. Angel blinked back tears watching them.

“He did it. My brother has his love back.”

Everyone shared a smile. Lucas went to sleep with Skylar that night, knowing that his life, their lives had changed again. This time, for the better.


End file.
